VERDADES DEL CORAZON
by Meikyo
Summary: En cada corazon existe una verdad y esta sera descubierta por nuestros protagonistas. Sin embargo Inu Yasha tendra que enfrentar su miedo mas grande al ver como otro hombre comienza a entrar en la vida de Ahome... Nuevo capitulo 2
1. 1 El compromiso

**VERDADES DEL CORAZON**

(por Meikyo)

Era una cálida tarde de verano cuando nuestros amigos se detuvieron a la orilla de un rió a preparar sus alimentos de la tarde, mas la impaciencia se hacia presente en nuestros amigos, en especial en un mitad demonio quien yacía hurgando en la mochila de su compañera de viaje en busca de algo de comer.

¡INU YASHA!- Exclama la mujer de cabellos negros; mientras le arrebata su mochila dejando a un Hanoi confundido por la actitud de la mujer y quien no tardo en protestar por su comportamiento.- ¡PUES YO TENGO HAMBRE!- ¡TODOS TENEMOS HABRE Y NOS ESTAMOS ESPERANDO PARA COMER TODOS JUNTOS! - Reprocha la mujer mientras señala la comida que esta en el fuego junto a una tetera con agua, cuando de pronto un pequeño cachorro de zorro hace su aparición dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de Inu Yasha.

¡QUÉ DESESPERADO ERES!- Grita el pequeño Shippo mientras que el joven de cabellos plateados lo toma por la cola. Para después cuestionarle con una mirada acecina - ¿QUÉ DIJISTE CRIA?-

Grita a todo pulmón mientras se preparaba para golpearlo, pero fue en ese instante cuando Ahome grita -¡ABAJO!- provocándole a Inu Yasha una caída estrepitosa, obligándole de este modo a dejar libre a su pequeña presa quien va a dar a los brazos protectores de la joven de cabellos negros como el ébano.

ya veras cuando me levante- fue lo único que pudo decir el Hanoi desde el suelo debido a que no podía levantarse.

¡Inu Yasha!... cuando aprenderás a comportarte... recuerda que ante las mujeres siempre hay que portarse como caballeros.. – Expresa Miroku quien yacía sentado observando el acontecimiento cuando de pronto se escucho un grito decir -¡HENTAI!- para después darle paso a un fuerte bofetada que se quedo marcada en la mejilla del joven monje, la cual fue provocada por la exterminadora quien lo castiga por su osadía.

De esta forma el tiempo paso y Ahome junto con Sango continuaron preparando los alimentos, los cuales no tardaron en esta listo, por lo que la chica de cabellos negros comenzó a preparar las cosas para servir la comida, cuando de pronto algo le llamo la atención en la lejanía; del otro lado del rió y eso no era otra cosa que las criaturas, sirvientes de Kikio quienes aguardaban por otra persona quien también se había percatado de su presencia, lo cual rompió el corazón de la joven; al ver que Inu Yasha miraba con anhelo aquellas criaturas, por lo que chica tomo una decisión a pesar de que con ello terminaría por destruir su corazón y alma.

¡ve Inu Yasha!- Susurra la joven lo mas bajo posible, para que solo fuera escuchado por el Hanoi quien inmediatamente giro para ver a la joven ya que no podía creer las palabras que había dicho, mas al mirarla se sorprende ya que ve ala chica sonriendo a sus amigos como si nada pasara, como si aquellas palabras jamás hubieran salido de sus labios, por lo que decide tomarle la palabra y de esta forma alejarse lo mas discretamente hasta desaparecer; entre tanto los demás al parecer no había percatado su presencia hasta que la cazadora lo da a notar.

¿dónde esta Inu Yasha?- Cuestiona la chica mientras mira a su alrededor en busca del aquel hombre mitad hombre, mitad demonio.

fue a encontrarse con Kikio- Responde el joven monje ante la sorpresa de Ahome, por lo que decide proseguir. - no debería subestimarnos señorita Ahome, al menos no a mí-

¿de que hablas?- Disimulando no entender a lo que sé refería el monje

Del hecho de que piense que no nos dimos cuenta cuando Kikio llamo a Inu Yasha quien solo espero su permiso para irse- Le dice directamente sobre la situación a la que se refería, para que así no hubiera forma de que ella eludiera el tema.

Yo... –la joven no sabe que decir al verse atrapada en el tema, mas ve la salvación cuando el pequeño Shippo interrumpe - ¿QUÉ¡ESE PERRO TONTO SE FUE CON LA MUERTE!... ¿QUÉ ACASO NO COMPRENDE QUE LA VALIOSA AQUÍ ERES TU AHOME?- Comenta el pequeño zorro mientras se sube al hombro de Ahome quien solo mira al suelo sin saber que decir, lo cual le preocupa a su amiga. - Ahome. – Fue lo único que dijo la cazadora

No se preocupen... yo estoy bien... además él habrá tenido sus razones para irse... ¿No creen? Comenta Ahome mientras toma a Shippo en brazos para después mirar a sus amigos. Entre tanto Inu Yasha se encontraba corriendo entre los árboles hasta llegar a un claro en el cual en mero en medio había un gran árbol donde yacía Kikio esperándolo.

¡Inu Yasha!... has venido... que alegría!- Dice Kikio mientras camina hasta estar frente a Inu Yasha con una de sus frías sonrisas.

¿Para que me as llamado Kikio?- Responde Inu Yasha con tono de seriedad mientras que esos hermosos ojos color ámbar la miran sin ninguna expresión en ellos. Por lo que la joven miko se le acerca mas hasta apoyar sus manos en el pecho del joven para después unir sus labios a los del, quien en esta ocasión, No responde el beso, lo cual molesta a Kikio.

¿entonces es cierto?- Le cuestiona con enojo mientras da unos pasos a tras y le mira con odio e ira para después proseguir- ¡es ella¿Verdad?... ¡ella ha hecho que te olvides de mí!.. ¡Del amor que te tengo! - Reclama la chica mientras lo señala de forma acusadora.

¡te equivocas!- Tratándose de defender

¡MENTIRA!- Grita a todo pulmón haciendo callar al Hanoi

Kikio..- fue lo único que pudo susurra el joven mientras su mirada cambia a una de tristeza y compasión, lo cual calma ala joven miko, la cual por un momento cierra los ojos para después abrirlos y proseguir con una voz mas calmada.

¡Inu Yasha!... aun que tu me ayas dejado de amar... quiero que sepas que yo no lo he hecho... - Comenta mientras se acerca nuevamente a chico para después acariciarle el rostro y de esta forma proseguir - Sin embargo. No puedo descansar hasta llevar a cabo mi venganza... y llevarte conmigo al infierno... ¡Inu Yasha! - Al pronunciar su nombre la mujer se a ferra a el en un abrazo, seguido de un beso, para después alejarse de el ya que comienza a ser rodeada por sus sirvientes, con los cuales comienza a elevarse.

¡Recuerda Inu Yasha!... con mi beso te trasmito mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti... ya que aun te amo... - Al termino de estas palabras la joven desaparece con todo y criaturas dejando a un Hanoi confundido en medio del bosque.

¡Kikio! - Pronuncio como susurro mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

_¿Qué siento por ella?... ¿en verdad mis sentimientos abran cambiado? - _Se cuestiona a sí mismo el chico, al tratar de entender lo que quiso decir Kikio, mas en ese instante recuerda que dejo a Ahome con sus amigos, los cuales ya se abran percatado de su ausencia por lo que el chico de cabellos plateados regresa corriendo al campamento en donde se da cuenta de la ausencia de Ahome, mas no se atreve a preguntar debido a que todos están muy tranquilos tomando te y comiendo dulces, lo cual pone un poco nervioso a nuestro amigo, quien se termina de asustar al ver que su comida esta servida e intacta, así como tampoco sus amigos se han atrevido a cuestionar su ausencia.

Será mejor que tomes tus alimentos, si no quieres que se enfrié- Comenta el monje Miroku mientras que con sus ojos cerrados continua tomando su te tranquilamente por lo que Inu Yasha termina por aterrarse ya que sus amigos jamás se comportan así con él y muchos menos cuando ha ido a ver a Kikio. Mas el pequeño zorro no aguanto, por lo que se lanza contra él y le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

¡ERES UN BAKA! – Grita el pequeño zorro

¿A QUIEN LE DIJISTE BAKA? - Reclama furiosamente mientras toma al pequeño del cuello, para después percatarse que había varias lagrimas saliendo de los pequeños ojos del niño, quien se sentía triste por lo sucedido.

¡POR TU CULPA SE FUE AHOME!... ¡ERES UN TONTO!- Reclama el niño por lo que el Hanoi voltea a ver a los demás.

Me duele admitirlo, pero él tiene razón Inu Yasha- Comenta nuevamente el monje.

No sé de que me hablas – Respinga Inu Yasha mientras mira a otro lado

No tienes por que fingir... sabemos que fuiste a ver a Kikio – Responde para después tomar un sorbo de su té, mientras que Inu Yasha recapacitaba y decide ir por Ahome, mas se detiene al escuchar nuevamente la vos del monje.

Si yo fuera tu, no iría por la señorita Ahome en estos momentos.- Le sugiere mientras levanta su mirada al Hanoi

¿POR QUÉ NO?- cuestiona en tono molesto mientras le mira amenazadoramente

Piénsalo por un momento... ¿quieres?- Tratando de calmar a Inu Yasha quien ya se estaba hastiando de la situación por lo que su única respuesta fue - ¡Fhe! –

Dejando de este modo al monje con un suspiro para después proseguir.- Inu Yasha... has lastimado mucho a la señorita Ahome con tus encuentros con Kikio... -

Él tiene razón... mejor déjala descansar un rato y después puedes ir a buscarla- completa la cazadora tratando de apoyar al monje.

¡Fhe! – Responde nuevamente el Hanoi antes de irse dejando a sus amigos solos.

¿Crees que vaya a buscarla ahorita? – Pregunta la cazadora a su compañero mientras ve la dirección por la cual salió Inu Yasha

Espero que no... por el bienestar de ambos.- Comenta mientras hace lo mismo que la mujer quien inmediatamente le vuelve a preguntar - ¿Por qué dices eso?-

Sí no te fijaste Inu Yasha a cambiado... ya que si fuera el de antes se hubiera ido con Kikio sin esperar alguna aprobación de la señorita Ahome... mas de un tiempo acá él prevalece mas con Ahome que con Kikio – Comenta mientras mira al cielo

Ahora que lo dices tienes razón- Afirma Sango al hacer lo mismo que Miroku quien continua con sus palabras - Sin embargo aun tiene dudas y es mejor que las aclare lo mas pronto posible-

¿entonces que haremos?- interrumpe el pequeño zorro que aparece enfrente de ellos con su cara de inocencia por lo que Miroku gentilmente responde su inquietud - Creo que lo mejor será regresar con la anciana Kaede, después de todo no tenemos rastro algún de Naraku ni de los fragmentos -

Quizás tengas razón- termina de decir Sango para que de este modo los tres se levanten y recogen las cosas para ir de regreso ala aldea de la anciana Kaede, entre tanto Ahome yace de nuevo en su época, estudiando en su habitación o al menos eso intenta.

... (suspiro)... _"Después de todo sigo siento tu sombra Kikio"- _Dice la chica en su mente mientras mira hacia la nada y recuerda como Inu Yasha miraba con anhelo aquellas criaturas que lo guiarían a aquella mujer que es dueña de sus pensamientos, mas regresa ala realidad cuando alguien llama ala puerta.

¿Quién es? – cuestiona mientras mira hacia la puerta

¡soy yo hermana! – habla fuertemente el niño que yace a fuera del cuarto

¿Qué sucede sota? – preguntan nuevamente Ahome sin moverse de su lugar

¡Nada, solo dice mama que el baño esta listo!- responde Sota es espera de otra respuesta de su hermana mayor

Es cierto gracias - De este modo la joven se levanta y toma sus cosas para bañarse, mas antes de irse mira por la venta mientras que piensa en el joven de cabellos plateados, así también observa como va anocheciendo por lo que se apresura a ir a bañarse. Ya que después bajaría a cenar con su familia.

Ya en la cena todos se encontraban tranquilamente, en especial Ahome quien pese a su dolor, disfruta de la compañía de su familia.

¡Esto esta delicioso mama!- Exclama la chica mientras come la deliciosa cena de su madre.

¡Que bueno que te guste Ahome! – Expresa la Sra. Higurashi al ver como su hija disfruta de los alimentos

¡De que te sorprendes mama... si a Ahome le gusta todo lo que sea comida!... (se queda pensado por un momento para después proseguir)... bueno también le gusta el joven de orejas de perro!- dice en tono sarcástico tratando de jugar con su hermana quien no tarda en responder.

¡Sota!- Grita la joven de cabello negros mientras mira amenazadoramente a su hermano

¡Ahora que lo pienso... si el orejas de perro y mi hermana se casa yo tendré sobrinos con orejas de perro!- Exclama el niño mientas pone su cara de miedo, lo cual molesta a Ahome.

¡SOTA!- Grita mas enérgicamente lanzándole miradas de muerte segura, por lo que el niño se tapa la boca

¡Calma¡Calma¡ No pelen durante la cena!- Dice el abuelo mientras ve como sus dos nietos se matan con las miradas, ignorándolo completamente por lo que la Sra. Higurashi interviene - ¡ESCUCHEN AL ABUELO!- Exclama en tono enérgico por lo que todos los presentes se calman para continuar con la cena en paz. Así continuo la cena, para después cada quien se retirara a sus aposentos a descansar hasta la mañana siguiente.

¡YA ME VOY! – Grita Ahome desde la puerta de su casa mientras se pone sus zapatos, sin embargo antes de salir se escucha la voz de su hermano.

¡Espérame hermana!- Avisa Sota quien sale de la cocina aun con un pedazo de pan tostado en su boca, mientras se ponía sus zapatos para ir detrás de su hermana quien ya estaba en la puerta del templo.

De esta forma los dos hermanos salen de la casa en dirección a la escuela, sin embargo al terminar de bajar las escaleras ambos observan como una limosina negra se estaciona enfrente del templo, pero por el tiempo no se detuvieron y continuaron con su camino pensando que de seguro la persona del lujoso auto seria alguien que habría ido a orar al templo o a pedir consejos al abuelo, por lo que no se preocuparon. Sin embargo sus pensamientos estaban errados; ya que cuando los chicos se perdieron en la lejanía, dos hombres bajaron del carro.

¡Es aquí!- Dice el primer hombre que baja del carro vestido con traje así como de apariencia adulta.

¿Seguro?- Cuestiona el segundo hombre el cual es un joven de unos 22 años quien mira hacia el templo.

Si joven... aquí es el Templo de la familia Higurashi- Responde el señor ante la interrogancía del joven para después subir juntos las enorme escaleras hasta llegar al templo en donde toman en dirección a la casa.

¿Hay alguien en casa?- Pregunta el señor en vos alta mientras toca la puerta la cual es abierta por el abuelo de Ahome por lo que el señor continuo al reconocer a la persona - ¡Tanto tiempo sin verlo Sr. Higurashi!- expresa el hombre al ver al anciano quien al ver de quien se trataba se queda sin habla.

En tanto camino a la escuela; Sota y Ahome platicaban de sus cosas hasta que el hermano toca el tema de Inu Yasha.

¿Sabes hermana? Lo que dije en la cena fue en broma. - Dice el niño mientras ve a su hermana

¿A que te refieres? – Cuestiona sin entender el punto de su hermano

Lo de Inu Yasha... él será un hombre con orejas de perro, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que prefiero que él sea tu novio a que ese tal Hoyo.. Así que piénsalo hermana!- Exclama el niño para después despedirse de ella y tomar el camino a su escuela dejando así a una chica media confundida

_- Si tan esto fuera más fácil Sota-_ Comenta en su mente mientras llega a su escuela, en donde las clases comienzan por lo que la chica trata de ponerse al corriente lo mas pronto posible, lo cual logra hacerlo satisfactoriamente al final del día, liberándose así de los problemas escolares.

_¡Bueno al menos de estos problemas ya me libere- _se decía la joven mentalmente mientras se daban por terminadas las clases, por lo que la chica comienza a guardar sus útiles, tratando de evitar a Hoyo quien aparece sorpresivamente a lado de ella

Higurashi – Llama Hoyo mientras le da un obsequio para después continuar – Es para ti, espero que lo uses ya que dicen que es bueno para los dolores de espalda- Comenta mientras ve como Ahome abre el regalo y ve que es una crema térmica.

Gra... Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir al ver de que se trataba el regalo, debido a que no lo esperaba por su parte

De nada, espero verte mañana en la escuela- Le dice al final antes de desaparecer y dejar a Ahome un poco extrañada por ese corto encuentro, mas no lo tomo muy en cuenta por lo que se dirige de regreso a la casa sin imaginar lo que le esperaba.

¡YA LLEGUE!- Grita la joven como de costumbre anunciando su llegada, sin embargo al no recibir respuesta por parte de su familia, decide ir a buscarlo llevándose una sorpresa al ver a toda la familia incluyendo a Sota reunidos con dos hombres a quienes nunca había visto antes.

¿Sucede algo? – Cuestiona la chica mientras ve la seriedad en la cara de todos los presentes.

Ahome... hija... ¡Que bueno que llegaste!- exclama la madre un poco preocupada, mientras hace que su hija se siente a lado de ella, lo cual asusta mas a la chica.

¡Madre¿Quiénes son estas personas?- pregunta nuevamente Ahome a la Sra. Higurashi mientras ve aun señor mas o menos de la edad de su madre de cabellos cortos color negro y de bigote del mismo color, así como también de buen porte ya que usaba un traje negro, lo cual lo hacia ver muy elegante; Por otro lado también veía a un joven muy guapo de unos 22 años de cabellos largos hasta el hombro de color negro el cual estaba recogido en una coleta apretada, dejando caer unos cuantos cabellos en su frente, mas no podía ver sus ojos debido a que los tenia cerrados, por otra parte el chico vestía un traje negro muy holgado, de dos piezas (un pantalón flojo como para tener mayor libertad de movimiento, pero a la ves le hacia ver bien su figura masculina y una playera de mangas largas y de cuello chino) haciéndolo ver muy elegante, además que parecía no haber pronunciado palabra alguna en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la casa, creando así un aura de misticismo alrededor de el, haciéndolo aun mas atractivo.

Ahome el es el señor Takeyasu Miwa- comenta la madre mientras se refiere al señor de traje.

Mucho gusto señorita- responde el señor mientras hace una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, para después proseguir – Déjeme presentarle al joven Ouji Hirashiragi Hijo del Sr. Hirashiragi cabeza del templo Hirashiragi-

Mucho gusto- Dice mientras hace una pequeña reverencia para ambos, sin comprender aun lo que sucedía.

¡Hija! el Sr. Hirashiragi fue el mejor amigo de toda la vida tu padre...- Se queda callada por un momento para después proseguir – Tanto así que cuando nació Ouji tu padre le dijo al Sr. Hirashiragi que si el llegase a tener una hija el la daría como esposa para su hijo-

¿QUE?- grita la joven mientras se pone de pie, sin creer lo que le estaba pasando.

Es cierto señorita, su padre y el Sr. Hirashiragi hicieron ese acuerdo, inclusive lo escribieron- Comenta el señor mientras saca una carta donde esta el acuerdo el cual esta firmado por los dos padres – Y como dice el acuerdo usted y el joven Ouji están comprometidos para matrimonio para que así con esta unión se fortalezcan ambos templos-

¡NO PUEDE SER!... ¡YO NO ME PUEDO CASAR!- Grita mas fuerte la chica mientras es sentada nuevamente por su madre.

¿acaso hay otro hombre?- Cuestiona el hombre mientras ve seriamente a Ahome quien reacciona ante esta pregunta, ya que la primera persona que se le vino en mente fue un Hanoi de cabellos plateados.

No señor, mi nieta no tiene ningún pretendiente todavía, sin embargo como ella dijo, no se puede casar- Responde inmediatamente, para que su nieta no fuera a decir algo indebido y de paso para ayudarla.

¿Entonces¿Por que no puede cumplir con el legado de su padre? - Pregunta nuevamente el tipo.

Por una simple y sencilla razón, ella tiene una misión que cumplir y no puede dejarla por ninguna razón- Finaliza el abuelo mientras se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos.

Es cierto mi esposo no contaba con que mi hija tendría que cumplir una misión la cual es primordial en estos momentos- Afirma la madre de Ahome

¿Cuál es esa misión? Que es muy importante- Cuestiona el Sr. Takeyasu Miwa pensando que las palabras del anciano son simples excusas para no cumplir con el pacto. Mas en ese instante una voz varonil y fuerte les interrumpe.

No es bueno que hagas tantas preguntas Miwa, cuando nosotros somos los invitados y mucho menos cuando la señorita apenas se entera que tiene prometido, por lo que no la culpo que tenga esa reacción- Comenta el chico, mas al decir lo ultimo el joven por fin abre sus ojos dejando ver unos ojos azul cielo, lo cual hizo estremeces a la joven.

¡Pero Joven!- Exclama al ver la reacción de Ouji Hirashiragui.

Ya dije Miwa, es mas creo que deberíamos dejar esto por hoy, ya que son muchas emociones para Ahome- dice sin dejar de ver a Ahome quien al no aguanta la mirada la desvía a otro punto.

Como diga, de todos modos, este pacto se tiene que cumplir, por eso su padre me a enviado aquí para asegurar que eso se lleve acabo, así que esperaremos a que la Srita. Ahome termine su misión para llevar acabo el matrimonio- Dice finalmente mientras guarda la carta dentro de su saco.

Disculpe Sra. Higurashi, sabe de un lugar donde podamos hospedarnos cercas de aquí?- Pregunta con respeto el joven Ouji a la madre de Ahome.

No es necesario que se quede en un hotel, a nosotros nos honraría que se quedaran aquí en el templo el tiempo que deseen- Comenta la señora.

Muchas gracias- Responde Ouji, aceptando así la invitación de la señora Higurashi

Mas en ese instante Ahome sale corriendo a su habitación sin importar que las demás personas estuvieran presentes.

Disculpen a mi Hija, en estos días ella no a estado estable- Se disculpa la señora ante la actitud de su hija.

No se preocupe Sra. Higurashi es normal que Ahome tenga esa reacción, inclusive me atrevo a decir a que yo mismo tuve esa reacción – Responde Ouji mientras ve por donde salió la joven corriendo.

¿Qué fue lo que lo hizo cambiar?- pregunta con mucha curiosidad la mujer.

Digamos que me enamore de mi alma gemela- responde mientas cierra nuevamente sus ojos.

De este modo todos se dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones, entre tanto en la habitación de Ahome, la joven se encuentra en un mar de lagrimas.

¿POR QUÉ¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?... ¡NO ES JUSTO!- Se dice a mi misma la joven mientras yace acostada en la cama abrazando su almohada cuando de su cuello sale el fragmento de Shikon.

– Inu Yasha- fue lo único que murmuro la chica mientras observaba detenidamente en silencio el pedazo de la joya sin dejar de derramar las lagrimas que poco a poco comenzaron a cesar, mientras que sus pensamientos giraban en su mente hasta que toma una decisión.

Por lo que la chica se levanta y comienza a meter varias cosas a su mochila, para después salirse por la ventana y dirigirse al pozo, pero al instante de abrir la ventana se topa con un Hanoi sorprendido ya que él esperaba encontrarla dormida, cosa que no fue así.

A.. Aho.. Ahome..- Pronuncio torpemente al toparse con el rostro triste de la mujer - _¡Esta triste¿Será por mi culpa? _– Se cuestionaba Inu Yasha en su mente al no saber como reaccionar ante esta situación.

Inu Yasha ¿qué haces aquí?- Pregunta la chica en voz baja mientras se asoma por la ventana para ver que nadie se aya dado cuenta de la presencia del joven de cabellos plateados.

¡PUES TARDAS TANTO QUE...!- No logra terminar la frase debido a que Ahome le tapa la boca mientras lo jala al interior de su habitación.

¡QUE DEMO...?- Nuevamente el joven no logra terminar la frase.

Shhh- Dice mientras que con su mano hace la señal de silencio.

_¿Qué estará pasando?.. Esta actuando rara _– Inu Yasha se cuestiona nuevamente en su interior sin saber si preguntar o no, mas sus labios dejan escapar esa pregunta que lo intriga - ¿Qué esta pasando? -

No te lo puedo explicar en estos momentos, pero no te preocupes por que lo haré cuando estemos en el Sengoku- Responde la mujer mientras le da su pesada mochila al Hanoi.

_¡Escuche bien? Dijo cuando estemos en el Sengoku..._- Inu Yasha no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ya que siempre que iba por ella, siempre peleaban debido a que Ahome no quería regresar todavía por sus exámenes, pero en esta ocasión era distinto, razón por la cual le consternaba al Hanoi.

Estoy lista... ¡vamonos!- exclama Ahome trayendo a la a realidad a Inu Yasha quien se le queda mirando un momento. Por lo que la joven de cabellos oscuros le extraña - ¿sucede algo? –

¿ Estas segura? – La cuestiona nuevamente mientras la mira seriamente.

Que si, ya vamonos por favor- le dice en tono de suplica por lo que el joven de cabellos plateados no sé rehusa y toma las cosas de Ahome para después dejarla que se suba en su espalda como es su costumbre.

De este modo los dos salen de la habitación en dirección al pozo el cual atraviesan como es su costumbre sin imaginar que alguien los seguía muy de cercas, Y de esto no se dieron cuenta, si no hasta que salieron de pozo y dieron unos cuantos brincos; ya que fue entonces cuando una flecha paso rozando la mejilla de Inu Yasha, obligándolo así a voltear a ver quien era su agresor, sin soltar en ningún momento a Ahome, quien durante el trayecto aun derramaba lagrimas de sus ojos.

Razón por la cual Inu Yasha la protegía mas de lo acostumbrado, era como si fuera un lobo protegiendo a su hembra del agresor; actitud que sorprendió a Ahome, pero más fue su sorpresa al ver quien era la persona que había lanzado esa flecha, ya que no era otro que Ouji quien llevaba en su espalda un morral lleno de flechas y en su cintura llevaba también una espada.

¡SUELTA ALA MUJER YOKAI¡SI NO QUIERES MORIR!- Exclama con gran enojo el joven de ojos azules mientras apunta en dirección de Inu Yasha...

CONTINUARA...


	2. ¡Tu me gustas!

CAPITULO 2¡Tu me gustas!

De este modo los dos salen de la habitación en dirección al pozo el cual atraviesan como es su costumbre sin imaginar que alguien los seguía muy de cercas, Y de esto no se dieron cuenta, si no hasta que salieron de pozo y dieron unos cuantos brincos; ya que fue entonces cuando una flecha paso rozando la mejilla de Inu Yasha, obligándolo así a voltear a ver quien era su agresor, sin soltar en ningún momento a Ahome, quien durante el trayecto aun derramaba lagrimas de sus ojos.

Razón por la cual Inu Yasha la protegía mas de lo acostumbrado, era como si fuera un lobo protegiendo a su hembra del agresor; actitud que sorprendió a Ahome, pero más fue su sorpresa al ver quien era la persona que había lanzado esa flecha, ya que no era otro que Ouji quien llevaba en su espalda un morral lleno de flechas y en su cintura llevaba también una espada.

¡SUELTA A LA MUJER YOKAI¡SI NO QUIERES MORIR!- Exclama con gran enojo el joven de ojos azules mientras apunta en dirección de Inu Yasha.

¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA AMENAZARME DE ESA FORMA?- Cuestiona el Hanyou al momento de sacar su espada y observar al joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules, los cuales mostraban enojo por el comportamiento del youkai.

No me subestime Youkai, ya que seré yo quien té de muerte por la osadía de llevarte a Ahome - Responde Ouji al momento de soltar su segunda flecha que es interceptada por la Tetsusaiga de Inu Yasha, para después lanzarse contra él ser humano quien reacciona anteponiendo el arco el cual es roto por la espada. Obligándole de esta manera a desfondar su espada con la cual se dirige al chico de cabellos plateados, más en ese instante Ahome se interpone entre los dos.

¡DETÉNGASE!- Grita la chica al interponerse entre los dos obligándolos a detenerse en ese mismo instante.

Ahome- Es lo único que susurra Ouji al ver como la chica se interponían entre los dos mientras cerraba sus ojos en espera del golpe, el cual nunca llega por que fue en ese mismo instante cuando ambos chicos se detienen guardando cada uno su espada.

Ahome¿por qué hiciste eso?- Interroga Inu Yasha al no entender el comportamiento de la su compañera de viaje.

Por favor, ya no pelen- Suplica la chica, quien se gira para ver de frente al Hanyou quien replica inmediatamente – ¡PERO SÍ EL EMPEZO!-

En eso Shippo, Miroku, Sango y la anciana Kaede llegan al lugar. - ¡Ahome!- Grita el pequeño zorrito preocupado por su amiga, al momento de divisarla y correr hacia ella para después subirse a su hombro como es su costumbre, -¿Te encuentras bien Ahome?-

La joven de cabellos negros solo asiente con la cabeza para después dirigir su mirada a los demás que iban llegando junto a ellos. - ¡Sentimos una extraña presencia y venimos en cuanto pudimos!- comenta la cazadora, para después dirigir su mirada al chico junto con los demás.

Y al parecer esa extraña presencia proviene de este joven excelencia- Dice la anciana Kaede al acercarse al chico. – Pues yo que tu anciana tendría cuidado, ya que a el le gusta atacar por la espalda- Replica Inu Yasha en tono ofendido

Mi nombre es Ouji Hirashiragi y yo solo vine a rescatar a la señorita Ahome, la cual tú secuestraste- Responde seriamente el chico de cabellos negros, a momento de señalar a Inu Yasha quien no tardo en molestarse -¿QUÉ HAS DICHO? – Cuestiona con voz amenazadora, así como deseoso de matar a dicha persona por su insolencia.

Espera Inu Yasha- ordena la anciana al momento de interponer su brazo en el camino del mitad demonio. - ¿qué quieres ahora anciana?- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que Kaede volviera a interrumpir.- Inu Yasha ¿qué no ves que este hombre es del tiempo de Ahome?- Comenta en general poniendo la mirada de todos en Ahome.

¿Es cierto Ahome?- Ante esta pregunta de Sango, Ahome solo le responde afirmativamente con la cabeza, dándole así la oportunidad a Miroku de interrumpir. - Eso quiere decir que este joven llego con ustedes-

¡NO!... No fue así- Interfiere Inu Yasha llamando la atención de todos para después continuar. – Él nos siguió a Ahome y a mí hasta aquí, para después atacarme con sus flechas-

Si eso es cierto... ¿Cómo es posible que aya podido pasar el portal sin la necesidad de un fragmento de Shikon?- cuestiona nuevamente la anciana, por lo que Ouji decide hablar – ¿Se refiere a esto?- Interroga al momento de sacar de entre sus ropas un fragmento grande de la perla para después depositarlo en las manos de Ahome.

¡No puede ser, el tenia un fragmento!- exclama la cazadora al ver el objeto en las manos de su amiga quien decide averiguar como llego a las manos del joven -¿cómo lo obtuviste?-

Este fragmento ha estado en mi familia por siglos y se me ha encomendado su purificación, sin embargo siempre me pregunte de ¿donde provenía?- Termina de decir al momento que mira de una forma cariñosa a Ahome, lo cual pone en alerta a Inu Yasha quien no le quita la mirada de encima.

Por su parte Ahome se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos _–"Sucedió exactamente lo mismo que con aquella mascara que nos persiguió a Sota y a mí; entonces... eso quiere decir que los fragmentos que no hemos encontrado bien podrían estar en el presente. Sin embargo ¿por qué no pude sentir la presencia del fragmento cuando llegue a mi casa¿Por que no vi el fragmento en Ouji?_"- Se dice a sí misma en su mente, cuando la duda de Miroku la hace regresar a la realidad. -¿Eso quiere decir que tú también posees poderes espirituales como la señorita Ahome?-

– Sí; es por eso que nuestros padres... - El joven no logra terminar de responder debido a que es interrumpido bruscamente por Ahome -¡Eran muy buenos amigos!- Exclama mientras que en sus labios se forma una risa nerviosa que nadie se la cree, en especial Inu Yasha quien comienza a sentirse incomodo por la presencia de Ouji. Quien a su ves se queda pensativo por la interrupción inesperada de Ahome.

_- Por los visto Ahome aun no asimila lo de la noticia... creo que será mejor que no la presione-_ Se comenta Ouji así mismo mientras mira a Ahome; sin embargo es sacado de sus pensamientos por la anciana Kaede – Bueno por el momento será mejor ir a descansar ya que no ha de tarda en amanecer- Sugiere la anciana conforme comienza a caminar al pueblo.

Tiene razón anciana Kaede, Ouji... Si gustas puedes pasar la noche con nosotros- comenta el monje al momento de acercarse al chico quien acepta gustosamente la invitación; por lo que de esta forma todos caminan en dirección a la aldea; Sango y Ahome caminaban detrás de la anciana Kaede, seguidas por Miroku quien hacia preguntas de toda clase al joven Ouji quien caminaba a su lado, por su parte Inu Yasha camina en silencio hasta atrás de todos sin dejar de mirar a Ahome que mostraba una gran confusión en su rostro a pesar de estar platicando con su amiga.

Pero de pronto ve como Ouji deja de hablar con Miroku y camina en dirección a Ahome mientras se quita su haori para ponérselo a la chica de cabellos negro y de esta forma protegerla del frió. Entre tanto Miroku quien se percata de la seriedad de su amigo decide acercársele para hacerle un comentario.

¡Bueno Inu Yasha creo que ahora tendrás un competidor mas!- Exclama el monje con una risa burla mientras toma el hombro del su amigo quien solo se digna a decir -¡Fhe!-

Al llegar a la aldea todos deciden que es tiempo de descansar por que se dirigen a dormir y como es costumbre las mujeres se duermen de un lado y los hombres del otro e Inu Yasha sentado en medio de ambos grupo, pero en esta ocasión mas alerta que de costumbre.

Cosa que ni el mismo se lograba explicar él por que estaba así, quizás es por que esta preocupado por Ahome y no le gusta verla triste ni llorando o quizás es por la presencia de Ouji que no le agrada en absoluto; menos por haberle disparado y acusado de secuestro. Pero es en ese momento cuando percibe un movimiento que lo hace salir de sus pensamientos. Y al momento de levantar la vista ve como Ouji salía de la cabaña, al principio no le importo en absoluto, es mas si por él fuera ya lo hubiera matado, pero no fue así; sin embargo al momento de girar a ver a Ahome se percata que no esta.

_¿Cómo demonios se fue sin que me diera cuenta?_ - Piensa el hanyou al momento de levantarse para irla a buscar. Por otro lado Ahome había estado caminado sumida en sus pensamiento que no se percato que había llegado hasta el árbol sagrado hasta que lo tubo de frente.

¡Es el árbol sagrado¿Tan lejos estoy?- Se pregunta la chica a sí misma pensando que se encuentra sola, cosa que se equivoca por que es en ese mismo momento cuando escucha una voz que le responde –Si, estas muy lejos de la aldea y se podría decir que de tu casa también aun que en un futuro aquí será tu casa- Responde Ouji asustando un poco a la chica quien no esperaba que la hubieran seguido.

¿Te asuste?- Pregunta el joven de ojos azules al ver la reacción de Ahome.

Un poco, no pense que alguien me seguiría- Responde la joven mientras se sienta en una de las raíces del árbol.

¿Me perdonas?- pregunta el joven mientras se acerca a Ahome hasta estar parado enfrente de ella.

¿Perdonarte? No entiendo que me estas diciendo.- Responde sin entender la situación.

¡Perdóname por dudar de tu misión!- Exclama al momento de arrodillarse enfrente de ella mientras que le toma de la mano.

No te preocupes por eso, es normal que mi historia sea difícil de creer; al contrario tú eres quien debe perdonarme por no querer decir lo del compromiso a mis amigos- Comenta la chica mientras le retira la mano a Ouji quien se reincorpora nuevamente y responde – Yo entiendo que esto a sucedido muy rápido y que es difícil de asimilar, yo también me opuse desde un principio a este compromiso-

¿Qué te hizo cambiar?- Pregunta algo temerosa por la posible respuesta del joven.

¡Tu me hiciste cambiar! Cuando llegue al templo aun iba renuente al compromiso; sin embargo cuando te vi bajar del templo fue como ver a una diosa bajar del cielo... ¡Fue amor a primera vista! – Pronuncia en voz alta el joven con gran entusiasmo, sin embargo al no recibir respuesta de Ahome se calma un poco y prosigue con un tono más tranquilo.

Sé que yo no soy nadie para que me quieras de un momento a otro, pero al menos permíteme conocerte y conóceme a mí también ya que quizás pueda surgir algo- Dice mientras se va a acercando a la joven quien en ese momento se levanta, por lo que Ouji aprovecha y le abraza para después unir sus labios en un tierno beso. Ante esto Ahome no pone objeción y se deja llevar sin embargo al momento de separarse Ouji le susurra en el oído – Si no surge nada entre nosotros, te prometo que romperé el compromiso que hicieron nuestros padres y la carta la quemare, sin embargo quiero que sepas que ¡Tu me gustas mucho!- Al terminar estas palabras el joven Ouji se separa de ella.

Mas en ese mismo instante se escucha un ruido entre las sombras por lo que Ouji saca inmediatamente su espalda, la cual guarda nuevamente al ver como Inu Yasha sale entre las sombras.

¡Inu Yasha!- Exclama al ver al hanyou muy serio debido a que había llegado en el momento en que Ouji la estaba besando. Por su parte Ouji al ver a Inu Yasha opta por irse nuevamente a la cabaña ya que sabía que si se quedaba; ambos pelearían y eso le causaría tristeza a Ahome.

Será mejor que me retire, Ahome; te espero en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y piénsalo ¿quieres?- Estas fueron las ultimas palabras que pronunció antes de dejar a la pareja hundida en un silencio.

Por su parte Inu Yasha trataba de calmarse, debido a que la sangre le hervía de coraje de cómo ese ser humano se había atrevido a beber del dulce néctar de esos labios, que ni el mismo se había atrevido a probar.- _"¿Cómo se atreve ese insolente a tocar a Ahome¿Cómo se atrevió a besarla? Que sé de por muerto"... "Pero ¿si a ella le gusta¿Qué haré?–_ Era uno de los tantos pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente mientras miraba a Ahome quien no sabia que hacer.

Inu Yasha- Susurra la joven mientras baja su mirada y nota como el hanyou aprieta los puños de coraje, mas levanta su mirada de inmediato al escuchar al joven preguntar - ¿te gusta?-

¿He?- Es lo único que logra articular Ahome al escuchar la pregunta que Inu Yasha repite nuevamente - ¿Qué si te gusta?- - No lo sé- fue lo único que pudo responder. Ya que la joven no quería que nadie supiera del compromiso, al menos no por ahora. Por otro lado el hanyou sintió una desesperación y una ansiedad de destrozar todo aquel que intentara alejarla de él, ya que eso jamas lo permitiría pues solo él podía protegerla de cualquier peligro; o al menos así pensaba.

Sin embargo en ese mismo instante los sentimientos terminaron por predominar en el, por lo que sin pensarlo la abrazo con una gran intensidad y la beso con una gran pasión que ella nunca se imagino recibir por parte de el. Provocando de esta manera una revolución de sentimientos y pensamientos dentro de ella, que no pudo negar el momento que estaba viviendo. Por lo que sin pensarlo le correspondió de la misma manera, quedando así solo con la luna como testigo de este acontecimiento.

Continuara…

Comentarios:

Sakima: gracias por tu comentario y que bueno que te gusto... Me alegro... Espero que este capitulo también te guste. En cuanto a Ouji aun no puedo revelar ese secreto por que si no la historia se arruinaría.

Iris: Gracias por tu apoyo y de igual manera espero que te guste este segundo capitulo.

Inusuki: no te desesperes aun hay sorpresas por descubrir.

Niky: creo saber por que se te hace conocida y es por que esta historia la escribí hace como dos años te digo esto por que esta la escribí justo después de terminar la de "la maldición del medallón" (de la serie Samurai X). Pero esta historia de Inu Yasha la deje pendiente después del capitulo dos; por lo que a petición de mis amigas ahora lo he retomado nuevamente pero con nuevas ideas, es por esta razón que di de baja lo que llevaba de la historia y los estoy volviendo a subir ya que si recordaras en el antiguo capitulo dos se narraba que todos ya sabían del compromiso que tenia Ahome y Ouji cosa que en el nuevo capitulo 2 nadie lo sabe debido a las nuevas ideas que tengo. Por cierto tienes razón mi ortografía no es buena y gracias por la recomendación tratare de mejorar en eso, en cuanto a los nombres…pues creo que en todos los fics varían el como se escribe Ahome (Aome).

Por otro lado me llamo la atención una parte de tu comentario y esa es donde me dices **"porqué mejor no vuelves con Saint Seiya?" **esto me extraña mucho que me lo digas ya que si checas mi pagina Web de fanfiction podrás ver que no tengo ningún fic de esta serie y la verdad nunca he escrito un fic de ellos, ya que a mi no me gusta esta serie como para escribir un fic y la verdad no soy muy devota a ellos, por lo que creo que me confundes con otra persona. Pero si te sigues sintiendo ofendida con mi pobre fic, pues te recomiendo que no lo leas para que de esta manera te evites malos ratos.


End file.
